


Coming Home

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, just sweet sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: After a particularly difficult day in the office, Jumin returns to his penthouse and is surprised at what he encounters.In other words, some domestic Fluff with our favorite man





	Coming Home

 

“Mr. Han, we’ve arrived,” Driver Kim’s voice pulled Jumin out of his thoughts. He looked out of the window to see that they had arrived at his penthouse.

Jumin had been so preoccupied with his headache that he hadn’t noticed, “Thank you, Driver Kim, you may take the rest of the day off,” Jumin said as he exited the car.

As Jumin entered the building he was greeted by a member of his security team, “Welcome home, Mr. Han.”

“Thank you,” Jumin said politely as he entered the elevator. Once he was alone he pulled out his cell phone and called Mc for the second time. His call was left unanswered.

 _“Hi, you’ve reached Mc,”_ the voicemail began, _“I’m unable to answer the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep and I’ll call you back as soon as I can!”_

Jumin waited for the beep and then spoke, “My love, it’s the second time I’ve called. Are you all right? Please call me back when you get the chance.”

Jumin rode the rest of the way in silence. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with his fiancee, but she had explained to him how busy she would be so that seemed out of the question. At the very least he wanted to hear her voice. He sighed once he reached his floor.

“Good evening, Mr. Han.”

Jumin exchanged pleasantries with the man before he entered his home. He shut the door behind him and began taking off his shoes. Elizabeth the 3rd hadn’t run to greet him at the door, which was odd. It took a moment for him to hear noises coming from the kitchen. He assumed that Elizabeth had climbed on top of the counters again.

“Elizabeth the 3rd, I’ve told you countless times that-”

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw who had actually been the cause of the noise, “Mc?”

Mc turned around with Elizabeth cradled contently in her arms, “Jumin, you’re home! Jaehee told me you weren’t coming come until 8. I wanted to have everything done before you got here.”

“What are you doing here?”

Mc laughed, “Well I’m happy to see you too, Jumin.”

“Of course I’m happy to see you,” Jumin smiled. “I just wasn’t expecting to see you today. I thought you were busy.”

“I was, but I finished up earlier than I thought so I decided to stop by,” she looked behind her, “and make you a nice home cooked meal.”

“Mc, you didn’t have to-”

“I know I don’t have to, Jumin, but I want to,” she interrupted. “Besides, this is a meal my grandmother used to make for me all the time and I want you to try it. So, you are welcome to stand there and watch or come here and help. The choice is up to you.”

Elizabeth the 3rd meowed, as if in agreeance with Mc, “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to wash your hands and then start chopping those vegetables,” Mc commanded. Elizabeth followed with an equally commanding meow.

Once Jumin started on the vegetables Mc asked, “So, how was work?”

“Do you remember Mr. Park?”

“The one from Terra?”

“Yes, that one. Well, it seems that he was unhappy with the newest draft of our deal so we’ll have to revise it. Not to mention I caught errors in multiple documents I was given which I had to fix or send back before I could approve them. It didn’t help that I had a headache for most of the day.”

“Do you need anything for your headache,” Mc looked incredibly concerned.

“You know, the funniest thing happened, once I saw you my headache seemed to have disappeared.”

Mc laughed, “You’re so cheesy, Jumin.”

Jumin couldn’t help but laugh as well, “Well, it’s true. When have you known me to tell a lie?”

“Isn’t it in a businessman's nature to bend the truth,” Mc teased.

“When have you known me to lie to you,” Jumin rephrased.

Mc looked at him with an expression he was sure would cause any man to lose his mind, “Never.”

Once Jumin was finished he asked Mc if there was anything else she needed help with.

“Nope, that was it. I would have been finished sooner if someone hadn’t been asking for my attention earlier,” Mc kissed to top of Elizabeth the 3rd’s head. “What I need from you now is to go wait at the table while I finish everything up.”

Before he could protest Mc placed Elizabeth in his arms and pushed him in the direction of the dining table. He knew that protesting would go nowhere, so, after stealing a kiss, he reluctantly obliged. It was only a few minutes before Mc joined the pair.

She placed two plates on the table then disappeared back into the kitchen. Before he could ask what she was doing she returned with a smaller plate and set it on the floor. Mc caught Jumin’s puzzled gaze, “What kind of family dinner would it be if Elizabeth didn’t eat too?”

He absolutely adored this woman. He watched as Mc went into the cabinet and grabbed two wine glasses along with a bottle. She seemed pleased with everything and took her seat.

“It looks wonderful, Mc.”

The look that crossed Mc’s face filled his heart with warmth, “Thank you, honey!”

As they ate Jumin spoke, “Mc, this is absolutely delicious.”

“I’m so glad you like it! I’ll let my grandmother know when we go visit her. She’ll be so happy to hear that you enjoy it.”

As Jumin sat there he realized how different his life was from what he had envisioned for himself. The love of his life was sitting in front of him talking about taking him to visit her grandmother while they ate a meal she prepared. He forgot about everything else when they were together; nothing else mattered. To think that this woman would be his wife in a matter of weeks baffled him.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“You’re wonderful,” Jumin said without hesitation.

“So are you,” Mc smiled.

The rest of their night was spent peacefully with one another. Jumin couldn’t wait until every day would be spent like this. He had finally found freedom from all those tangled threads, and he couldn’t be happier with where his life had taken him.


End file.
